Frisson
by Dell'07
Summary: Si Don est amoureux de Danny, il se rend compte qu'il peut aussi être attiré par d'autres hommes. Mais il n'est pas le seul à s'en apercevoir. Slash


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de CBS_

_Pairing : Don Flack/ Danny Messer_

_Nda : Réponse à un voeu de Lexie, que j'ai exaucé avec plaisir ! _

* * *

**Frisson**

Un frisson. Et Don d'espérer que cette main ne quitte plus son bras. A tout prix vouloir plaire, arracher un sourire. Pour ensuite le voler, se l'approprier.  
Oublier jusqu'à l'autre, celui qui attend. Celui des premières fois, celui dont on a longtemps pensé qu'il serait le seul. Se déconnecter de la réalité, savourer.  
Et enfin se rendre compte.

Don cligne des yeux, et semble enfin sortir de sa transe. L'autre en face le regarde, un peu déconcerté par son attitude.  
Don se sent rougir malgré lui, bredouille des excuses et s'éloigne rapidement.  
Mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la tentation. Calmer les battements de son cœur.  
Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Disons plutôt qu'il n'a pas envie de l'admettre.  
Il les connaît les symptômes, il les apprend tous les jours avec Danny.  
Mais jamais il n'avait pensé les vivre avec un autre homme. Il était juste tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, pas des autres.  
Don jette un regard vers l'autre homme. Il ne ressemble même pas à Danny.  
Vraiment rien en commun. Pas possible qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose de son mec chez ce type.  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette petite décharge électrique dans le fond de son ventre si rien ne lui rappelle Danny ?  
Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions envisageables… Mais il préfère ne pas y penser. Il suffit peut-être simplement de fermer les yeux pour oublier.  
Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement est un calvaire. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas pris la voiture. La marche l'oblige à croiser des gens, regarder des visages, des corps.  
Ses yeux détaillent des formes masculines, s'attardent sur des muscles saillants.  
Et pour la première fois, d'autres lèvres que celle de Danny lui semblent désirables.  
Il n'a pas vu son homme depuis plusieurs heures, il a un manque à combler, c'est certain. Mais pas au point de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, n'est-ce pas ?  
Revoir Danny, l'embrasser, c'est ça la solution. Après ça, aucun doute, tout partira en fumée, balayé d'un mouvement de la main.  
Don rentre dans leur appartement, pose ses clés et son portable et suspend sa veste au porte-manteau.  
Il pénètre ensuite dans le salon à la recherche de Danny, qu'il trouve installé dans le divan. L'expert relève la tête à son entrée et lui sourit. Don s'approche rapidement de lui et unit ses lèvres aux siennes. C'est toujours aussi bien. Les sensations, les sentiments sont là, intacts.  
Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir coupable. Qui dit que la prochaine fois, cela n'ira pas plus loin que le désir ?  
Alors, quand les yeux de Danny cherchent les siens, il détourne un peu le regard.  
Danny, bien que surpris, ne dit rien. Le divan s'affaisse sous le poids de Don, et ce dernier lie leurs mains.  
Soudain, sans prévenir, la bouche de Don écrase la sienne. Sa langue cherche son homonyme avec précipitation, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose.  
Danny sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas sans pour autant savoir quoi. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Don d'être si brusque, si pressant.  
Les deux amants se séparent, et Don rejette la tête en arrière en soupirant. Un baiser, ce n'était pas suffisant pour être sûr. Il continue pourtant de se poser des questions, même après le deuxième.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Don ? »

Ce dernier a été bête de penser que Danny ne remarquerait rien. C'est le genre de choses que les amants sentent, et qui se montre parfois si réconfortant. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

« Rien du tout »

Danny le regarde, suspicieux. Un peu plus de conviction et ça passera.  
« Je t'assure Dan, tout va bien »

Il se lève sur ces derniers mots, dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Danny avant de rejoindre la cuisine.  
Son homme le regarde s'éloigner, tout en sachant très bien qu'il mentait. Les amants sentent ces choses-là.

* * *

C'était l'été. Danny devait bien l'admettre, un peu de soleil, ça faisait du bien.  
Surtout quand ils en profitaient tous les deux, Don et lui, à se promener dans Manhattan.  
Invariablement, leurs promenades se terminaient dans un bar, devant un soda ou une bière, au choix.  
Celle-ci n'échappa à la règle. Tandis que Danny allait au bar pour commander les consommations, Don s'installa et laissa son regard se balader aux alentours.  
Ses yeux en accrochèrent deux autres, par hasard. Un sourire fendit le visage de leur propriétaire, auquel Don répondit favorablement.  
L'homme avait une trentaine d'années, était plutôt agréable à regarder, et Don fut flatté d'avoir attiré son regard.  
Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par un toussotement.

« Tu regardais quoi comme ça ? Dis-le tout de suite, si je dérange ! »

Danny n'attendit même pas la réponse, il se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans avoir déposé violemment leurs verres sur la table, en en renversant une bonne moitié.  
Peu lui importait d'avoir payé et pas consommé. Il y avait des choses plus graves sur terre…  
Il entendit les pas précipités de Don derrière lui. Qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour ralentir. Ni pour ouvrir la bouche. Ils parleraient à l'appartement. Il n'était évidemment pas question de poursuivre la balade.  
Don devait presser le pas pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. La colère donne des ailes.  
Ils poussèrent la porte de l'appartement et, les bruits de la ville en moins, le silence leur tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb.  
Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder sans rien dire.  
Danny finit par laisser échapper dans un souffle :

« Tu crois que j'ai pas vu les regards que tu leur lances ? »

Combien étaient-ils, tous ceux qui avaient le privilège de plaire à Don ?  
Et dire qu'il s'était si longtemps cru le seul… Quel imbécile ! Tout ça était bien présomptueux de sa part. Il avait peut-être intérêt à ranger sa fierté au placard.

« Dan'… »

A quoi bon mentir ? A quoi bon nier ? Danny savait à quoi s'en tenir, il l'avait surpris sur le fait.  
Don aurait pu lui dire, que regarder un autre homme ne signifiait rien, mais cela aurait été mentir, encore. Et il n'y avait plus de place pour les mensonges. Il y a un moment où il faut bien s'en débarrasser.  
Don s'approcha de Danny et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son amant se déroba à l'étreinte, comme un animal blessé.  
Dans le fond, il n'était rien d'autre. Alors, il valait mieux qu'il échappe au chasseur.

« On a tous les deux cru que ça pourrait être facile, une fois que l'on aurait accepté la situation. On s'est trompé Danny. A croire qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Ca peut nous arriver à nous aussi. On est un couple normal Dan', pas plus vertueux que les autres… Alors forcément, on n'est pas à l'abri de ce genre de choses. Mais je peux t'assurer que t'es le seul avec lequel j'ai envie d'être. Que les seuls regards qui comptent sont ceux que je pose sur toi… Je t'aime, n'oublie pas ça… »

Danny plongea son regard dans celui de Don. Ses yeux reflétaient la sincérité. Et Danny n'eut pas vraiment difficile à le croire.  
C'était donc si facile ? De pardonner, et d'oublier ?  
Il ne se déroba pas à la nouvelle étreinte que Don avait engagée. Il se blottit entre ses bras, respira son odeur, et du même coup, retrouva les repères et la confiance, qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir perdus.

* * *

L'amour fait tourner la tête, c'est bien connu. Et on peut dire que Don Flack s'y appliquait, tout juste entre les cuisses de Danny.  
Il caressait le membre dressé de son homme de sa langue, et les mains de Danny dans ses cheveux et ses gémissements lui donnaient bien envie de lever les yeux pour contempler l'expression de son amant. Mais il tint bon.  
Danny ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir dans sa bouche, et Don se hissa à hauteur du visage de son homme pour échanger un long baiser, qui enflamma leurs sens.  
Ils portaient encore leurs vêtements, et Danny, dans son empressement à toucher la peau de Don, arracha sa chemise sans se préoccuper de la réaction que cela pouvait bien susciter chez son amant.  
Leurs habits finirent bien vite éparpillés sur le sol, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la chambre en s'embrassant.  
Don fit s'allonger Danny sur le lit, et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ce soir, c'était lui qui devait se faire pardonner.  
Il embrassa Danny sur la mâchoire avant de descendre vers son cou. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Danny ne restaient pas inactives : elles parcouraient le dos, malaxaient les fesses, pour enfin se poser sur les hanches.  
Les gémissements de l'expert emplirent la pièce, à mesure que Don parcourait son torse de sa langue.  
Il attrapa son homme par la nuque et unit ses lèvres aux siennes avec force, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Don ne se fit pas prier, et lentement pénétra Danny.

« Ca va ? » murmura-t-il

Danny acquiesça, tout en pressant la peau de ses hanches. Les mouvements de Don s'accélérèrent, et très vite, le plaisir déferla dans leurs corps.  
Doucement, Don se retira et se coucha à côté de Danny, tout juste collé à lui, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras.  
Danny écouta les battements de leurs cœurs se calmer dans leurs poitrines.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il

« Je t'aime aussi… » lui souffla Don dans l'oreille.

Danny sourit, et eut tôt fait de s'endormir dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante des bras de Don. La tempête avait balayé des certitudes, et en avait ancré d'autres. Les plus importantes.

_Fin_


End file.
